


may we meet again

by dua666na



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dua666na/pseuds/dua666na
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sydney, ein kleines Cafe namens Polis, leuchtend grüne Augen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	may we meet again

**Author's Note:**

> Es ist das erste mal, dass ich eine meiner Ideen auf schreibe, somit freue ich mich über jegliche, ernst zu nehmende Kritik und ich hoffe das es euch gefällt.

Kapitel 1 

(Wir befinden uns in Sydney. Lexa gehört eine kleines Cafe namens Polis, in dem Künstler ihre Kunstwerke ausstellen können. Clarke ist eine junge Medizin Studentin aus LA, die es für ihr Studium nach Sydney verschlagen hat. Auf ihrer Suche nach einem Platz, an dem sie für ihre Studienfächer lernen kann, verschlägt sie es in das kleine Cafe. Das große dunkelbraune Fenster, welches auch das Einzige des Cafes ist, scheint sie auf magische Weise an zu ziehen. Um die Fassade des Gebäudes rangeln sich Schlingpflanzen, welche das Gebäude aus den umliegenden Gebäuden hervorstechen lassen.)

 

Ein grelles Licht, ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm, ein Knall, alles ist schwarz. Clarke wacht Schweiß gebadet in ihrem Bett auf, ''Wieder der gleiche Traum'' flüstert sie. 

 

Clarke betritt das kleine Cafe und wird förmlich erschlagen von der Schönheit des Ladens. Doch bevor sie sich in den Bildern, die überall an den hohen Wänden des Cafes hängen, verlieren kann, trifft ihr Blick auf eine junge Frau. Die Augen der Frau leuchten in einem warmen Grün, welches Clarke in ihren Bann ziehen. Als sie Clarkes Starren bemerkt, schenkt sie ihr kleines Lächeln, worauf hin Clarke hastig weg schaut. Sie setzt sich an einen Mosaik Tisch, am Fenster des Cafes, auf welchem das warme Licht der Mittagssonne fällt. Ihr Blick ist nach draußen gerichtet und sie beobachtet das ruhige Treiben auf der alten mit Schlaglöchern versehenden Straße vor dem Cafe. Gedankenverloren streift ihr Blick umher, bis er auf ein altes Ehepaar fällt. Sie beobachtet wie die beiden draußen im Schatten des großen roten Sonnenschirms an einem kleinen Tisch Schach spielen. Clarke verliert sich in den Gedanken, was diese beiden Menschen wohl für ein Leben führen, das sie immer noch so viel Liebe zueinander ausstrahlen können. Bevor sie weiter darüber nachdenken kann, werden ihre Gedanken von einer warmen unvertrauten Stimme unterbrochen. Sie blickt auf und findet sich in den selben grün Augen wieder, die sie schon beim Betreten des Cafes in den Bann gezogen haben.

 

''Hey, was kann ich dir anbieten?'' fragt die junge Frau mit einem warmen Lächeln auf den Lippen, welches ihre strahlend weißen Zähne kurz hervor blitzen lassen.

 

''Einen Milchkaffee bitte.'' erwidert Clarke leicht überrumpelt. ''Was hat es mit all den Gemälden auf sich, die hier an den Wänden hängen?'' Sie weiß nicht warum, doch sie will grade nichts mehr, als ein Gespräch mit dieser wunderschönen jungen Frau auf zu bauen.

 

Sie lächelt Clarke an und lässt ihre Augen über die unzähligen Kunstwerke schweifen '' Naja, ich würde sagen das was du hier sieht ist eine Art Selbstverwirklichung, nachdem ich das Cafe hier übernommen habe, wusste ich das ich den Menschen einen Ort geben möchte an dem sie sich inspiriert und geborgen fühlen'' nach einer kleinen Pause fügt sie hinzu ''Nebenbei, mein Name ist Lexa.'' 

 

''Clarke.. ich bin beeindruckt, ich bin erst seit kurzem hier in der Stadt und dies hier ist wohl der schönste Ort der mir seit meiner Ankunft begegnet ist.'' erwidert sie und beißt unbewusst auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. 

 

Als Clarke dabei ist ihre Lederjacke an zu ziehen um das kleine Cafe zu verlassen, bemerkt sie einen zusammmen gefalteten Zettel unter der Tasse ihres Kaffees. Verwundert nimmt sie ihn hervor und wirft einen kurzen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr ''Fuck die nächste Vorlesung ist in 30 min'' murmelt sie, geht sich ein letztes mal durch die Haare um die blonden Strähnen die in ihr Gesicht gefallend sind hinter ihr Ohr zu stecken und eilt aus dem Cafe, ohne einen letzten Blick auf Lexa erhaschen zu können.

 

Zurück im Hörsaal, streifen die Worte des Professors nur so an ihr vorbei, vollkommen verloren in ihren Gedanken an Lexa. Sie kann sich nicht erklären warum, aber bei jedem Gedanken an sie und ihre magnetisierenden grünen Augen, fängt ihr Herz an schneller zu Schlagen. 

 

''Ey Clarke... Erde an Clarke!..' Jemand stößt ihr sanft in die Rippen, es ist Raven die sie belustigt an schaut. ''Was ist denn los mit dir, du bist ja vollkommen abwesend. Pass auf das du nicht noch anfängst zu sabbern.'' Raven lacht, ''Ach ja, dir ist grade ein Zettel aus deiner Jackentasche gefallen.''

 

Clarke schaut verwundert auf den Boden ohne Raven eine Antwort zu geben. Da liegt der Zettel, der Zettel den sie unter ihrer Kaffeetasse gefunden und vollkommen vergessen hatte. Sie öffnet ihn, sich immer noch fragend von wem dieser Zettel war und ob er überhaupt für sie bestimmt ist. 

 

'' Ich hoffe ich sehe dich wieder.''  
L.

 

Clarks Herz macht eine Sprung und eine innere Hitze breitet sich langsam über ihren Hals hinauf aus. Ungläubig ließt sie die Worte erneut. 

 

''Clarke, was steht denn nun auf dem Zettel?'' neugierig beugt sich Raven rüber zu Clarke, um einen Blick auf den Zettel erhaschen zu können. ''Wer ist L.?'' 

 

''Mh, jemand den ich vohin in einem Cafe kennen gelernt habe.'' entgegnet Clarke, noch immer ungläubig und von den harten unregelmäßigen Schlägen ihres Herzens gelähmt. 

 

''Und?!'' 

 

''Nichts und, mehr war da nicht'' Clarke verschränkt ihre Hände hinter ihren Kopf und lehnt sich zurück, ihren Blick wieder nach vorne gerichtet. 

 

Mit dem Wissen nichts weiter aus Clarke heraus zu bekommen, widmet sich Raven ebenfalls wieder den Worten des Professors zu. Clarke weiß das Raven es nicht darauf belassen wird, doch zumindest bis zum Ende der Vorlesung, hatte sie ruhe vor ihren Fragen. 

 

Am Ende der Vorlesung wird sie beim Verlassen des Hörsaals von Octavia abgefangen, gefolgt von Raven die Clarke einen Arm über die Schulter legt und gut gelaunt aus dem Hörsaal schleift. 

 

Kurz darauf finden sich die drei in Octavias und Clarkes WG wieder, in der die beiden mit Octavias großen Bruder Bellamy wohnen. Raven, Clarke und Oktavia sind seit Beginn des Studiums unzertrennlich. Wenn sie nicht grade zusammen lernen oder Serien schauen, endet der Abend meistens in einem Kicker Duell in Clarkes und Octavias Wohnzimmer, bei dem das Verlierer-Team einen Kasten Bier spendieren muss. Bellamy ist zum Leid Octavias selten Zuhause, da er meist auf Außeneinsätze geschickt wird. Nachdem ihre Eltern bei einem Flugzeugunfall vor 4 Jahren gestorben sind, ist er der Einzige der ihr in ihrer Familie noch geblieben ist.

 

''So Clarke, wer ist denn nun L.?'' fragt Raven, während sie mit einem Bier in der Hand lässig am Kicker Tisch gelehnt steht. Clarke entgeht ein Seufzen, gefolgt von einem tiefen Schluck aus ihrem noch halb vollen Becher. Auch Octavia scheint brennend auf eine Antwort zu warten. 

 

''So Leute ihr beide gegen mich, euer Gewinn, meine Antworten auf eure Fragen'' Clarke grinst herausfordernd in die Runde.

 

Das Licht schien durch das lange braune Haar, welches sich zum teil auf dem Mosaik Tisch ausbreitete. Kleine Strähnen lagen sanft über ihr Gesicht und ihre grünen Augen ruhten konzentriert auf dem Schachbrett während sie den nächsten Zug machte. Clarke wusste nicht was es war, das dieses Mädchen an sich hatte, aber was es auch war, es sorgte dafür das sie an nichts anderes mehr denken konnte. 

 

Zwei Wochen ist es her, das sie das erste mal das kleine Cafe betreten hat, zwei Wochen und sie hat das Gefühl das sich etwas verändert hat, etwas in ihr.  
''Clarke, woran denkst du schon wieder, du bist mit dem nächsten Zug dran.'' Lexa lächelte amüsiert. 

 

''Warum tue ich mir das eigentlich an, ich habe das Gefühl das du jeden meiner Züge her vorsehen kannst'' Clarke seufzt leicht theatralisch, streckt ihre Arme und machte ihren nächsten Zug. 

 

Es dauerte nicht lange und Clarkes König flog vom Schachbrett. ''Was habe ich dir gesagt, es ist hoffnungslos.'' Clark lässt ihren Kopf auf ihre auf dem Tich verschränkten Arme nieder.

 

Lexa verdreht die Augen und beobachtet die schmollende Clarke mit einem Grinsen auf ihren Lippen ''Wie wäre es damit, ich verrate dir ein paar von meinen Tricks und du zeigst mir im Gegenzug deine Zeichnungen?'' 

 

''Deal. Mh, wie wäre es mit kommenden Freitag, als erstes gehen wir zu meinem Lieblingsrestaurant und danach zeige ich dir ein Paar meiner Sachen bei mir Zuhause, aber versprich dir nicht zu viel davon, an die Künstler die du hier an den Wänden hängen hast komme ich noch lange nicht heran.'' 

 

''Es kommt nicht auf gut oder schlecht an, mich interessiert es, weil sie von dir sind Clarke.''  
Sie merkt wie sie langsam rot bei Lexas Worten wird und weicht ihrem klaren, starken Blick der ihren sucht aus, um ihr Herz schnellstmöglich wieder in den gewohnten Takt kommen zu lassen. 

 

''Freitag, noch ein Tag, ich glaube ich drehe durch, shit. Verdammte scheiße!'' Clarke steht in ihrem Zimmer, blickend auf ein Chaos bestehend aus Gemälden, alten Leinwänden und unzähligem Uni Materialien, die sich im letzten Jahr in ihrem Zimmer angesammelt hatten. 

 

Eigentlich war es ein schönes Zimmer, hohe Wände die mit Stuck versehen waren, auf dem Erker am Ende des Zimmers befand sich eine breite Fensterbank auf der Clarke oft abends saß und nach draußen auf die Straßen blickte. Ihr großes weißes Bett stand in der Mitte des Zimmers und an der gegenüberliegenden weißen langen Wand rangelten Sich Lichterketten entlang, an denen kleine Polaroid Bilder befestigt waren, in der Ecke stand ein alter Schallplattenspieler umringt von ungeordneten Platten. Ein Paar Gemälde lehnten an den Wänden, die anderen lagen auf dem Fußboden, neben unzähligen Blätten die sich in Stapeln auf dem Boden verteilt befanden.

 

''Na erwartest du Besuch?'' Octavia steht am Türrahmen gelehnt, sichtlich amüsiert bei dem Anblick einer leicht verzweifelt wirkenden Clarke. 

 

''Ach Klappe.'' Clarke lacht und lässt sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Octavia schmeißt sich kurz darauf neben sie und grinst Clarke immer noch hämisch an. ''Lexa?'' Octavia springt auf ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. ''Komm ich helfe dir, du sorgst für ein paar Bier und ich dafür, dass es hier wieder menschlich aussieht''. 

 

Clarke verlässt den Raum um das Bier aus dem Kühlschrank zu holen. Auf dem Weg zurück zu Oktavia, klingelt ihr Telefon. Ein Name blingt auf dem Bildschirm ihres Handy auf, es ist Lexa.  
''Hey, was gibs, alles gut bei dir?'' Clarke ist leicht besorgt, es ist 1 Uhr in der Nacht und um diese Uhrzeit hätte sie nicht mit einem Anruf gerechnet, nicht von Lexa. 

 

''Hey Clarke, es tut mir leid falls ich dich wach gemacht habe, aber … aber ich wollte nur sicher gehen, das es bei morgen bleibt?'' Lexa klingt zögernd, eine Seite die Clarke zuvor noch nie an ihr wahrgenommen hatte.

 

''Ja natürlich, ich freu mich auf morgen'' antwortet Clarke mit einer warmen Stimme.

 

''Ok, ich mich auch, schlaf gut Clarke.'' 

 

Noch immer das Handy am Ohr haltend, hört Clarke dem leisen Piepen im inneren ihres Handys zu, aufgelegt.


End file.
